Spotkanie
by WandaWadlewa
Summary: "Myślisz, że to normalne, że jednego dnia jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, a następnego to wszystko przekreślasz, jakby nigdy nie istniało?" [Lily Evans, James Potter, Severus Snape]


Bohaterowie: Lily Potter, James Potter, Severus Snape

Ograniczenie wiekowe: +7

Gatunek: dramat/obyczajowe

Słowa: 2 862

* * *

– Severus – powiedziała, niemal bezgłośnie, kiedy zobaczyła go przy ceglanej ścianie.

Milczał, ale nie odrywał od niej wzroku. Dopiła herbatę, zapłaciła kelnerce, zebrała swoje rzeczy. Jego spojrzenie śledziło ją, kiedy wyszła z gospody i ruszyła wzdłuż ulicy Pokątnej.

Nie poszedł za nią, a ona sama nie wiedziała, czy czuje bardziej ulgę czy żal. Wyglądał o wiele gorzej, niż jak ostatnio go widziała. Włosy urosły mu niemal do ramion, na brodzie pojawiły się ślady pierwszego zarostu, a przy tym jego skóra wciąż pozostała przerażająco blada. Dostrzegła sińce pod oczami, żółte plamy na rękach. Chciała wyrzucić ten obraz z pamięci, wrócić do normalnego życia, ale nie potrafiła.

Poszła do banku, żeby wybrać trochę galeonów na zakupy. Zahaczyła o sowiarnię, aptekę, nawet zdążyła zajść do Madame Malkin po nową szatę. Jednak gdziekolwiek nie stanęła, cały czas myślami była w Dziurawym Kotle.

W końcu obróciła się na pięcie, by szybkim krokiem wrócić tam, gdzie go ostatni raz widziała. Nie oczekiwała, że wciąż tam będzie, wręcz przeciwnie. Pusta, ceglana ściana miała pomóc wymazać jego obraz z pamięci.

No i zobaczyła tę pustą, ceglaną ścianę, ale wcale nie odetchnęła z ulgą. Coś zabolało ja w okolicach serca, chociaż próbowała udawać, że wcale jej to nie ruszyło.

Nie widziała go ponad rok czasu, a teraz nagle stanął na jej drodze i nawet nie znalazła odwagi, żeby powiedzieć mu „cześć".

To nie tak, że pozostała głucha na plotki. Nie dawała im wiary, próbowała odrzucić je na dno świadomości, ale słuchała. Słuchała uważnie.

Ludzie mówili, że Severus Snape, podobnie jak duża część Ślizgonów, drastycznie zradykalizował poglądy. Planował odnaleźć zyskującą na sile grupę zwolenników Teg-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać i powiększyć jego małą armię. Potem słuch o nim zaginął, w końcu jego los niewiele osób interesował.

Jednak o grupie znajomych Severusa słyszała całkiem niedawno. Jeden został złapany przez grupę aurorów, podejrzany o torturowanie i zamordowanie siedmiu mugolów. Drugi na pewno wstąpił w szeregi zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta, bo podczas jednego z ataków spadła mu maska.

Ogarnął ją smutek i nie wiedziała, jak powinna go zatrzymać. Musiała więc zamknąć to w sobie i po prostu ruszyć dalej.

… a tam dalej znowu go spotkała. Tuż przy zakręcie na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu rozmawiał z podejrzanie wyglądającym jegomościem z workiem czegoś, co wydzielało okropny zapach stęchlizny. Ludzie omijali ich szerokim łukiem, a ona przystanęła w oddali, kompletnie wytrącona z równowagi.

Jakkolwiek nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, że go nie zatrzymała, to i tak nie mogła zmusić się do pokonaniu dystansu, który ich podzielił wiele lat temu.

W końcu jednak on ruszył wgłęb nielubianej przez większość czarodziejów uliczki, a ona podjęła decyzję, bo najgorszy w życiu nie jest żal po popełnieniu błędu, ale ten po bezczynności.

– Zaczekaj! – krzyknęła, a on natychmiast zatrzymał się i odwrócił się w jej stronę zdumiony. Tak samo zresztą uczynili wszyscy obecni na uliczce, ale postanowiła ich zignorować.

– Lily – powitał ją z kwaśną miną i dopiero wtedy mogła zobaczyć wyraz jego oczu…

… albo brak wyrazu, bo jeśli kiedyś jego spojrzenie wyrażało wiele sprzecznych emocji, tak teraz nie znalazła tam nic.

– Dawno cię nie widziałam – rzuciła głupio i doskonale o tym wiedziała. Ich przyjaźń rozpadła się pod koniec piątej klasy, później jedynie deptali po jej pozostałościach.

Właściwie od szóstego roku w Hogwarcie rozmawiali ze sobą zaledwie kilka razy. Najczęściej wyglądało to bardziej jak tłumiony wybuch żalu. Lily nie potrafiła zaakceptować jego znajomych, a odkąd ona sama zaczęła więcej czasu spędzać z Remusem Lupinem, a w końcu z Jamesem Potterem, Snape odnosił się do niej już tylko z pogardą.

Pomyślała jednak, że skoro już opuścili te grube mury szczeniackich zaczepek, to mieli szansę wyrzucić tę gorycz i po prostu porozmawiać. Nie liczyła, że kiedykolwiek wrócą beztroskie dni spędzone na ekscytowaniu się magią. Jednak z biegiem lat te wszystkie dziecinne problemy tracą na znaczeniu, a do dawnych przyjaźni można podejść z sentymentem. Była na to gotowa… jeśli tylko on…

– Wyszłaś za mąż – rzucił, wpatrując się w serdeczny palec jej drobnej dłoni, gdzie nosiła złotą obrączkę.

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać pogodnego uśmiechu. Małżeństwo wciąż wypełniało ją radością. Było dla niej jak wschodzące słońce w pogrążonym w smutku świecie. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy miała zostać matką.

– To jak się teraz nazywasz? – zapytał niby od niechcenia, ale jego głos brzmiał tak chłodno, że niemal zadrżała. – Lily… Potter?

W te dwa słowa włożył tyle jadu, że zrobiła krok w tył. Jednak zaraz potem ogarnęła ją złość… bo właśnie okazało się, że od Hogwartu nic nie uległo zmianie, a jej chęć pozostawienia przeszłości za sobą była tylko pobożnym życzeniem.

Nie próbowała usprawiedliwiać tego, co wyprawiał James w Hogwarcie. Jednak nie miała zamiaru też tego demonizować. Może miłość uczyniła ją ślepą.

Przez wiele lat widziała, jak uczniowie bez żadnego powodu rzucają na siebie niebezpieczne zaklęcia. Jak jeden drugiego wyśmiewał. Czasami próbowała to powstrzymać. Tylko że nikt nie brał jej na poważnie, skoro ofiary, w obronie których stawała, w kolejnym starciu zamieniały się w oprawców. Tak samo rozwinęła się sytuacja z Jamesem i Severusem. Wszystko rozpoczął wyniesiony z domu brak zrozumienia, a potem każdy dokładał swoją cegiełką. Z tą różnicą, że Gryfon zawsze miał wsparcie dobrych przyjaciół, a najczęściej całej szkoły, a Snape odpychał każdego, wroga czy przyjaciela.

Nie miała zamiaru brać na siebie odpowiedzialności za to, co ich spotkało. Dlatego podniosła wysoko głowę i powiedziała wyzywająco.

– Tak.

– Dobrze wybrałaś – skomentował kpiąco. – Widać, że wszystko przemyślałaś. Bogaty mąż, czystej krwi i taki debil, że przy nim zawsze będziesz wyglądała jak królowa mądrości.

Po tych słowach zapadła długa, uciążliwa cisza. Pewnie oczekiwał, że mu odpowie, sama obrzuci go błotem. Może nawet na to liczył. Jednak ona nie miała zamiaru tego ciągnąć.

Naprawdę ją ośmieszył… albo ona sama się ośmieszyła. Było jej tak strasznie głupio… ale nie mogła cofnąć czasu.

– Do widzenia, Severusie – powiedziała tylko i odeszła, zaciskając zęby. Jednak zanim zdążyła zniknąć, złapał ją za łokieć, a ona natychmiast odskoczyła, jak oparzona.

– Zaczekaj – wydyszał niemal przepraszająco. Potem odsunął się od niej, sam zaskoczony tym, co właśnie zrobił. Zobaczyła, jak zacisnął ręce w pięści, ale stłumiła uczucie żalu. Po takim czasie nie miał prawa jej oceniać.

– Chcesz coś jeszcze skrytykować? – zapytała z trudem panując nad oddechem. – Temu właśnie służyłam ci przez te wszystkie lata, prawda? Żebyś mógł się na mnie wyżywać, bo wiesz, że nigdy cię za to nie znienawidzę.

– Dlaczego on? – wycedził i Lily odniosła wrażenie, że wreszcie przeszedł do sedna. Wyrzucił z siebie to, co ciążyło mu od początku. – Ze wszystkich ludzi na całym świecie… dlaczego on?

Nie znała odpowiedzi na jego pytanie. Wątpiła, by zrozumiał jej uczucia, tłumaczenie tego uznała za stratę czasu.

– Nie potrafię zatrzymać wojny między wami, ona już dawno wyszła poza moją kontrolę – rzekła po chwili ciszy. – Za daleko się w niej posunęliście. On to zrozumiał, dlatego już dawno dał ci spokój.

– Jakie to szlachetne z jego strony. Możesz przesłać mu moje podziękowania…

– Dorośnij, Severusie! – krzyknęła, zwracając na siebie zbyt wiele uwagi. – Ile jeszcze będziesz nosił urazy ze szkolnych lat?

– Moja znajoma ze szkolnych lat wypomina mi, że pytam ją, dlaczego wyszła za mąż za największego łajdaka… ze szkolnych lat – syknął, przeczesując ręką tłuste włosy. – Po prostu świat…

– James jest dobrym człowiekiem i ty doskonale o tym wiesz, nawet jeśli nigdy tego nie przyznasz – przerwała mu. – Wiedziałeś o to już w momencie, w którym wyciągnął cię spod Wierzby Bijącej.

Wątpiła, by sens tych słów do niego trafił. Jednak teraz straciło to znaczenie. Zostawiła go samego na uliczce, której wprost nie znosiła, a którą on odwiedzał ot tak. Zrozumiała, że ten rok wcale nie ugasił płomienia złości, jedynie utworzył między nimi dodatkowy dystans.

Spojrzała na niego ostatni raz, błagając niebiosa, żeby bez względu na wszystko, nie został Śmierciożercą… bo wtedy już nic go nie uratuje.

* * *

Wróciła do domu w nietęgim nastroju i niemal od razu wskoczyła pod kołdrę. Zawinęła się szczelnie pościelą, zamknęła oczy i próbowała zasnąć. Jednak sen nie przyszedł, co zresztą wcale nie powinno dziwić. Jakby nie patrzeć, zegar wciąż wskazywał na godzinę czwartą.

Mimo to nie ruszyła się z miejsca, aż w końcu ogarnęła ją ciemność. Dopiero dźwięk otwieranych drzwi zbudził ją z transu, ale wtedy tylko wcisnęła nos w poduszkę.

Nawet nie usłyszała, kiedy wszedł po schodach i wtargnął do sypialni. Zawsze poruszał się niemal bezgłośnie, lekko stąpając po ziemi, nie zostawiając śladów. Być może to nawyk z treningów Quidditcha albo to właśnie jego natura sprawiała, że tak świetnie latał na miotle. Nigdy nie należała do fanek tego najpopularniejszego magicznego sportu, ale kiedy James fruwał w powietrzu, nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku.

Położył się obok niej, ale nie objął, tak jak miał w zwyczaju. Zamiast tego oparł się na łokciu i po prostu patrzył.

– Cóż to za przedziwna konstrukcja – rzekł w końcu, a jego głos był tak ciepły, że od razu na jej policzkach zakwitły rumieńce. – Czemu za służyć ta zbroja?

– To nie zbroja – wymamlała. – Prędzej kokon.

– W kokonie to chyba larwa siedzi, a kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, całkiem ładny z ciebie motyl – posłał jej zawadiacki uśmiech, by złapać za koc, którym owinęła ciało.

Tekst był tani i „do bani", jak sam to określił w myślach, ale spełnił swój cel. Bez sprzeciwu udało mu się wyswobodzić żonę z ciepłego materiału, by zmierzyć ją od stóp do głów.

Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie i chyba dostrzegł jej fatalny nastrój, bo spoważniał.

– Co się stało? – zapytał.

– Widziałam Severusa – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, bo kiedyś obiecała sobie go nie okłamywać.

Jak przewidywała, zmrużył oczy, a temperatura w sypialni momentalnie spadła. Nie znosił, kiedy mówiła o dawnym przyjacielu. Nie do końca rozumiała, z czego to wynikało. Jeszcze niedawno sądziła, że to przez ich niekończące się pojedynki w szkole. Z tym że po takim czasie spędzonym w towarzystwie Jamesa zdążyła pojąć, że chodzi o coś więcej. Tylko on nie chciał jej powiedzieć, o co.

– Masz za dobre serce – powiedział w końcu, po czym odetchnął głęboko.

– Czasami się zastanawiam, czy dobrze zrobiłam – rzuciła, patrząc na sufit. – Kiedy widzę ciebie i Syriusza… on czasami robi takie okropne rzeczy, a mimo to wciąż jesteście zawsze razem.

– Nie zestawiłbym głupot Łapy z tym, co robi Snape – prychnął oburzony.

W Syriuszu często odnajdywał cechy domu węża, nie był głupi. Jego najlepszego przyjaciela wychowano w domu gloryfikującym Slytherin, nie dał rady całkowicie go od tego odciąć. Nawet jeśli Black nie chciał mieć z rodziną nic wspólnego, to pewne elementy niego samego znacząco ja przypominały. To jednak nie miało żadnego znaczenia, skoro widział w nim brata. Przeżyli razem niejedno i James był przekonany, że jeśli umrą, to razem.

– Ale nawet jeśli, to nie zostawiłbyś go samego, prawda? – zapytała Lily, z tak widocznym poczuciem winy, że nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed pogładzeniem jej policzka. Mimo to, ta rozmowa strasznie go denerwowała.

– Snape nie był twoim przyjacielem. Nie wiem, co siedziało w jego głowie, ale to nie miało z przyjaźnią nic wspólnego. Jesteś zbyt naiwna, żeby to dostrzec – powiedział zirytowany.

– Ciebie zaślepia niechęć do Slytherinu – fuknęła, odpychając go od siebie.

Może miała rację. Przed Ślizgonami przestrzegali go rodzice, każąc jedynemu synowi schodzić im z drogi, przynajmniej na początku. Mieszkańcy Slytherinu uwielbiali wprost zadręczanie pierwszorocznych w ten czy inny sposób. Źle mówili o uczniach z mugolskich rodzin, często zabierali magiczne pamiątki, a niejednokrotnie wypróbowywali na nich eksperymentalne zaklęcia. Niektórzy mówili, że, wtedy jeszcze nie tak popularny, Lord Voldemort wkrótce zrobi w Hogwarcie porządek.

James mimo to nie należał do osób strachliwych, a tchórzostwo nie mieściło się w jego rozczochranej głowie. Zawsze pyskował, atakował pierwszy i niejednokrotnie dostał za to lanie. Jednak miał obok siebie Syriusza, a później również pozostałych huncwotów. Wkrótce zyskali szacunek rówieśników, a z biegiem lat sami dyktowali warunki na szkolnych korytarzach.

Żaden Ślizgon nie wchodził mu w drogę, tylko ten przeklęty Snape.

Nie był dumny ze wszystkiego, co robił w szkole. Wiedział, że niejednokrotnie razem z Syriuszem zachowali się jak para debili, a wszechobecne uwielbienie uczniów tylko ich nakręcało do dalszych idiotyzmów. W pewnym momencie balansowali na cienkiej granicy między żartami a świństwem, a to wcale nie dotyczyło jedynie Severusa Snape'a. Niestety, zachowania w stosunku do tej osoby nie potrafił żałować. Trudno mieć wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy ktoś nazywa twoją żonę szlamą i zasila szeregi tych, którzy uważają takich jak ona za robaki służące jedynie do deptania.

– A on był kwintesencją wszystkiego, co mi opowiadali o tym domu – prychnął, przypominając sobie pierwsze dni w szkole. – Tylko że ja należałem do jego wrogów, ty nie, a i tak wyzywał cię na środku szkoły. Może jako dzieciaki byliście blisko, ale to nie jest relacja „póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy".

– Nie rozumiem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć. Myślisz, że to normalne, że jednego dnia jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, a następnego to wszystko przekreślasz, jakby nigdy nie istniało? Zerwałam znajomość z Severusem, a chociaż wiem, że dla mnie to było dobre, to nie mam pojęcia, czy to wyszło na dobre dla niego.

– Nie da się zerwać przyjaźni. – powiedział, zdumiony jej tokiem myślenia. Zaraz potem dotarło do niego, że w tym aspekcie nie ma jednej racji, mógł jedynie przedstawić swoją własną. – Gdyby ona między wami trwała tamtego dnia, nie odeszłabyś tak po prostu. Powodem, dla którego potrafiłaś zamknąć ten rozdział, było fakt, że ta przyjaźń już od dawna nie istniała, po prostu o tym nie wiedziałaś. Tak wygląda ta relacja, nie wskażesz jej początku ani końca. Syriusz nie został moim najlepszym przyjacielem w trakcie podróży do Hogwartu, po prostu pewnego dnia się obudziłem i wiedziałem, że był już nim od dawna… a po tylu latach wciąż patrzymy w jedną stronę.

– To nic nie zmienia…

– Nie jesteś winna temu, co Snape robił, on sam wybrał swoje życie tak jak każdy. Nie będę się bił w pierś każdego dnia za wszystkie głupoty, ty też nie powinnaś.

– On nie jest złym człowiekiem – powiedziała twardo, próbując przekonać i siebie i jego.

– Nie wiem, jakim jest człowiekiem. Nie znam go… – powiedział, a prawdziwość tych słów uderzyła go z podwójną mocą. – Ale myślę, że ze wszystkich ludzi tobie akurat nie zrobi krzywdy. Co jest sporym pocieszeniem, skoro Śmierciożercy za nami nie przepadają.

Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję…

– On na pewno nie jest…

– Przejrzyj na oczy, Lily – skwitował tylko i odwrócił się na plecy.

* * *

– A więc, Severusie, co Lord Voldemort chce mi przekazać?

Stał w ciemności na wzgórzu, a jego przyspieszony oddech zagłuszał głośny świst wiatru.

Mimo to nie potrafił ukryć przerażania. Czystego strachu w najgorszej postaci.

– Nie… nic… – wyrzucał z siebie słowa bez ładu, chociaż przemowę przygotował już wcześniej. – Ja sam tutaj przyszedłem!

Albus Dumledore z kolei nie wyglądał na poruszonego, wręcz przeciwnie. Na jego twarzy widniał pełen spokój, z nutą rozczarowania.

– Ja… ja chciałem ostrzec – mówił jak obłąkaniec, bo całkowite opanowanie dyrektora Hogwartu tylko pozbawiło go resztek pewności siebie. – Nie, chciałem prosić…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Dumbledore machnął różdżką, a to skupiło jego uwagę. Przez chwilę sądził, że dyrektor go zwiąże, ale ten jedynie uspokoił otoczenie wokół niech.

– O co mógłby mnie prosić Śmierciożerca?

W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie by zrezygnował… w końcu, czy miał jakiekolwiek prawo o cokolwiek prosić? Teraz to już nie miało znaczenia.

Powiedział mu prawdę… o podsłuchanej przepowiedni, o planach Voldemorta,o Lily Evans.

Powiedział mu prawdę, chociaż tym samym zdradził Czarnego Pana i skazał siebie na śmierć.

Tylko że Lily…

„ _Dawno cię nie widziałam_ " usłyszał jej ciepły głos…

a zaraz potem…

„ _Temu właśnie służyłam ci przez te wszystkie lata, prawda? Żebyś mógł się na mnie wyżywać, bo wiesz, że nigdy cię za to nie znienawidzę."_

Wszystko zniszczył, mógł jedynie teraz żałować do końca życia. Pozwolił jej odejść, chociaż była jedyną osobą, która widziała w nim kogoś wartościowego. Tylko ona nie chciała nic w zamian za swoją pomoc czy zainteresowanie. Po prostu była obok, a on mógł chłonąć jej obecność.

Jakie to okrutne, że to właśnie on miał nasłać na nią największe zagrożenie… gdyby tylko wiedział…

– Jeśli ona tak wiele dla ciebie znaczy, to Lord Voldemort na pewno ją oszczędzi nieprawdaż? Nie możesz jej poprosić o łaskę dla matki, w zamian za jej syna? – zapytał Albus Dumbledore, a Snape nie wyczuł prowokacji w jego słowach.

– Prosiłem go… błagałem… – wymamrotał, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Czarnym Panem, która pogrążyła go w jeszcze większej rozpaczy.

– Budzisz we mnie odrazę – rzekł z pogardą Dumbldore. – A więc nie obchodzi cię, że umrą jej mąż i synek? Oni mogą umrzeć, jeśli tylko ty dostaniesz to, czego chcesz, tak?

Spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

Dumbledore nic nie rozumiał. Przecież to był Potter i jego syn… nienawidził go, za te wszystkie lata… za to że miał wszystko, a i tak odebrał mu Lily.

„Skoro był taki wspaniały, dlaczego nie poradzi sobie sam?" pomyślał ze złością, przeklinając w duchu każde ich spotkanie. Te liczne „żarty" jego kosztem, potyczki słowne, głupie pojedynki. Uważał się za kogoś lepszego tylko dlatego, że wszystko w życiu przychodziło mu łatwo. Nie musiał o nic walczyć, wszystko niemal samo rzucało się w jego ramiona.

Przeklęty, głupi, nadęty, bezwartościowy Potter.

„ _Nie potrafię zatrzymać wojny między wami, ona już dawno wyszła poza moją kontrolę. Za daleko się w niej posunęliście. On to zrozumiał, dlatego już dawno dał ci spokój_."

Dlaczego to zrobiła? Dlaczego nie dała mu w spokoju go nienawidzić?

„ _Dorośnij, Severusie! Ile jeszcze będziesz nosił urazy ze szkolnych lat?"_

Najpewniej do śmierci.

Do śmierci będzie bił się w pierś za własne głupoty i do śmierci będzie nienawidził Jamesa Pottera.

„ _James jest dobrym człowiekiem i ty doskonale o tym wiesz, nawet jeśli nigdy tego nie przyznasz. Wiedziałeś o to już w momencie, w którym wyciągnął cię spod Wierzby Bijącej."_

Cholera…

– Więc ukryj ich gdzieś – wyrzucił w końcu, zmęczony własnymi myślami. – Ukryj ją…ich wszystkich…

Może popełnił błąd…

… a może to jego pierwsza dobra decyzja.


End file.
